ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Jedi
Jedi represent the good side of the Force in the Star Wars continuum. They are dedicated to helping others and are the opposing number to the Sith. Making a Jedi engage in a relationship (without evidence that they would break the rules) before the creation of the New Jedi Order by Luke Skywalker is a charge, unless your story is set before the Great Sith War. A character that is a Jedi must follow all rules that bind Jedi — taking all bonuses and penalties of being one. A Jedi cannot use malicious/purely hurtful/Sith-associated powers (such as Force Lightning or other torturous techniques). Abusing force powers is also a strict no-no. Especially if trivialized. It is nearly always a charge if a canonically stable Jedi turns and becomes a Sith — only excusable in goodfic due to good execution. In short, a Jedi is trained to act like a Jedi except in a few outstanding circumstances, and an unjustified break in Jedi behavior causes the character to be not only annoying but unrealistic and Mary-Sueish... especially if he/she gets away with it without something bad happening. No-Fanfic Era The earliest history of the Jedi is the sort of information that only more serious or involved Star Wars fans bother to research, as it involves buying fan materials and supplementary extended universe books. This limits the era's exposure to only a portion of the fanbase, and within that relatively small part of the fan community the population within that writes fanfic is smaller still. Meanwhile, more casual fans who would eagerly (or perhaps unskillfully) write fanfic of this era are unaware of its existence, let alone the details of it. This all adds up to a dearth of fanfiction regarding this era, for better or worse. Origins According to Wookiepedia, the Jedi began as a Gathering of the Galaxy's best Philosophers, Priests, Scientists, and Warriors on the planet Tython. *Fanfic Density: Close to zero, though this may only be speculation. *Jedi Lust Objects from this period: None Force Wars *Fanfic Density: Zero, though this may only be speculation. *Jedi Lust Objects from this period: None First Great Schism The first split between darksiders and orthodox Jedi. This conflict is often confused with the Force Wars, even on Wookiepedia. *Fanfic Density: Close to Zero, though this may only be speculation. *Jedi Lust Objects from this period: None. Second Great Schism/Hundred-Year-Darkness The Hundred-Year-Darkness was the event that ultimately sparked the exile of the darksiders who eventually formed the Sith Empire. *Fanfic Density: Close to Zero, though this may only be speculation. *Jedi Lust Objects from this period: None. Great Hyperspace War The Sith Empire is rediscovered by two hyperspace explorers, and attacks the Galactic Republic. *Fanfic Density: Slightly larger than zero, although this may only be speculation. *Jedi Lust Objects from this period: None. The Reign of Freedon Nadd Six centuries later, a renegade Jedi Knight by the name of Freedon Nadd felt the lure of the dark side and was taught by Naga Sadow's spirit on Yavin IV. After learning all that it knew, he then "extinguished" it and went to the planet Onderon, where he became king of the local inhabitants and spread darkness throughout the world. *Fanfic Density: Close to Zero, though this may only be speculation. *Jedi Lust Objects from this period: None. Third Great Schism *Fanfic Density: Cloze to Zero. *Jedi Lust Objects from this period: None. Old Sith Wars *Fanfic Density: Varies. See Below. *Jedi Lust Objects from this period: None. The Naddist Uprising *Fanfic Density: Cloze to Zero. *Jedi Lust Objects from this period: Ulic Qel-Droma, Nomi Sunrider. Great Sith War It was only after this conflict that Jedi were forbidden to have relationships. *Fanfic Density: Slightly larger than Zero. *Jedi Lust Objects from this period: Ulic Qel-Droma (After Sithdom), Nomi Sunrider. Mandalorian Wars *Fanfic Density: Increasing. *Jedi Lust Objects from this period: Zayne Carrick, Revan. Jedi Civil War The first KOTOR game is set in this era. *Fanfic Density: Immense. *Jedi Lust Objects from this period: Revan, Bastila Shan, Juhani. First Jedi Purge The second KOTOR game is set in this era. *Fanfic Density: Immense. *Jedi Lust Objects from this period: Meetra Surik (aka the Jedi Exile), Mical, Atton Rand, Brianna (if you take male path). New Sith Wars *Fanfic Density: Close to Zero, though that is only speculation. *Jedi Lust Objects from this period: None, with the possible exception of Jedi Lord Hoth. Republic Classic Era The first two movies of the prequel trilogy were set in this period. *Fanfic Density: Immense. *Jedi Lust Objects from this period: Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, etc., etc. Clone Wars The last movie of the prequel trilogy is set in this period. *Fanfic Density: Immense and Rising. *Jedi Lust Objects from this period: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, etc., etc. Empire The entire sequel/original trilogy is set in this period. *Fanfic Density: Immense and Rising *Jedi Lust Objects from this period: Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kyle Katarn. Post-Empire New Republic *Fanfic Density: Very High *Jedi Lust Objects from this period: Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade, Corran Horn, Kyp Durron, Kyle Katarn, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin Solo, etc., etc. New Jedi Order *Fanfic Density: High, though this is only speculation. *Jedi Lust Objects from this period: Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade, Corran Horn, Kyp Durron, Jacen, Jaina and Anakin Solo, etc., etc. Legacy of the Force Era *Fanfic Density: High, though this is only speculation. *Jedi Lust Objects from this period: Anyone named Skywalker or Solo, Tenel Ka, Tahiri Veila, Kyle Katarn, etc., etc. Legacy (comics) Era *Fanfic Density: As yet unknown. *Jedi Lust Objects from this period: Cade Skywalker, Wolf Sazen External Links * History of the Jedi Order on Wookieepedia Category:Terminology Category:Star Wars